Forever Yours
by Mack.The.Awesome.16
Summary: Renesmee had always lived a life of luxury and love, but when her father makes an agreement with the Volturi, everything crashes down around her. Will she find solace in a certain member, is she destined to live the rest of her days in agony?
1. Chapter One: Birthday Party

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! This is the official rewrite of 'Forever in Your Hands'; different name, better grammar. I will not be continuing the other. Please do enjoy this version, I really do. Be sure to review! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

* * *

><p>September 11th, 2013. The day I officially ceased to grow and became immortalized in my seventeen year old body. Both of my aunts ivory hands fiddled with my rambunctious curls in an attempt to untangle the knots that a good night's rest had caused. My mother stood off to the side, a grim expression covering her lips. She didn't like the idea of me freezing like the rest of them; No, she hated it. I would never grow old or be able to conceive a child. I would never get the chance that she had once had, a lovely life on the La Push Reservation with a beautiful boy who wanted nothing but to keep her heart beating.<p>

"Why the long face?" Aunt Alice looked down at me with curious honey eyes, her left hand coming to rest on my shoulder, no doubt admiring her clothing handy work. The strap-less party dress fit tightly around my thin frame, the black sequined bodice contrasting with my alabaster skin. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Aunt Rose admonished, picking up a white brush from the vanity before pulling it through my hair. I hissed in pain as a knot caught.

"I'm just anxious about the party." I lied swiftly. "I haven't seen these people in years."

"You just saw Carmen and Eleazar last month." An image appeared from her head as she patted my back, Carmen smiling brightly as she hugged me. I had been shorter then, just the right height to be able to lay my head on her shoulder without any resistance. "Remember? When they came up to talk with Carlisle and Esme about the blueprints..." _Oh_, she felt a blush rush to her cheeks. _I had seen them. How had I forgotten?_ "And your human friends will be there too."

"What friends?"

"That blonde girl, Stephanie? You guys are always hanging around each other."

"I wouldn't call us_ friends_. She barely knows me."

"She knows you well enough to put up with your weirdness." Uncle Emmett exclaimed with a dimpled smile, leaning down to kiss Rosalie's head. She gave him a patronizing look, rolling her eyes.

"But she talks behind my back all the time. Last week she said I sucked Brayden off in the locker room."

"Language, Renesmee." Mom reprimanded from the doorway, and I gave her a weary smile through the mirror.

"Sorry, mom."

"Anyway," Emmett exclaimed, chuckling. "So, she said you did the do with you know who. Then what?"

"Then nothing. Dad wouldn't let me talk to her about it. He said it didn't matter and that I needed to stop listening to what people say. Blah blah blah."

"Edward's still as stuck up as ever, I see." Rosalie sat down the brush and smiled. "You should have spread a worse rumor about her."

"Like what?"

"Rosalie." My mother warned from the doorway. Aunt Rose and I giggled and she shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I nodded. Alice picked up some lipstick and spread it across my lips. And then she stepped back, hands clasping happily in admiration. I looked at myself with narrowed eyes. Perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect clothes. Absolutely perfect in every way, shape or form. Disgusting.

* * *

><p>The birthday party was in full swing as I stepped outside, loud music blaring out of speakers hooked up to the trees. My classmates danced and talked idly with each other, not stopping to look as I stepped down the patio steps. Stephanie perked up from her seat by Jackson, jumping up and hugging me.<p>

"Happy Birthday, girly!" I nodded swiftly at her, throwing on a fake smile. My teeth glittered in the soft lights surrounding the perimeter. Her blonde hair bounced in soft, blonde ringlets as she jumped up and down, excitement radiating off of her. Stephanie loved parties. No, Stephanie loved getting _drunk_ at parties. "You look great!"

"Thanks! My aunt picked it up this morning." I felt my nerves filter away as we made idle talk. It was always stress reducing talking to humans. They didn't think much.

"I bought my outfit last week with Cindy! Remember, I told you? It was when Monique started talking shit and I knocked her out in Victoria's Secret." I grinned. If there ever was a human that I'd thought about drinking from, it had to be Monique Summers. She talked more shit about me than even Stephanie did.

"Dumb bitch." I exclaimed, ignoring the glare that my father gave me from across the room. He hates vulgar language of any kind. It was sad to say that we didn't agree on that, as with everything else.

"This is an amazing party, everyone is here!" Indeed everyone was here. The football team chugged beers in the corner, and a nerd stood idly next to Cindy, attempting to get her attention but being rejected as Brett pulled her onto the dance floor with him. "And I think Jamie is staring at you." I turned to where she pointed behind me and blushed. Jamie Anderson. His gray eyes sparkled in the party light, and a grin lay on his features. I felt blush cover my cheeks. _My, oh my, what a wonderful night_.

"Should I talk to him?" Trick question. I already knew the answer, but to keep up the charade I had to play the innocent teenager with terrible hormones. At least one part was true. My hormones were raging.

"Wait till he comes to you, girly. You don't need to even pay attention to him." Obviously I wasn't going to make the first move. I knew he would come and ask me to dance eventually, and then afterwards we'd find a dark corner and make out until I had to blow out the candle. I grinned at her and nodded, bringing her closer as we danced.

"How's the plan to shack with Jeffrin?" _Who the hell names their child Jeffrin? Why am I complaining? My name is_ Renesmee_, for Christ's sake._ She waggled her eyebrows before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight, and we're totally going to fuck on his waterbed! Hopefully I don't pop it with my fake nails."

"It'll be even wetter if you do." I felt a rough tap on my shoulder, and I waited a second before I turned around. Jamie stood with a hand held out, motioning me to go with him.

"Hey, Ren." He ran a calloused hand through his messy hair, and I momentarily thought about how they would feel knuckle deep inside me. "Wanna dance?" Without giving a second glance to Stephanie I nodded and placed my hand in his, letting him lead me in the opposite direction. We fell into the motions easily, my ass pressed into his crotch and his hands at my waist holding me close. I could feel his hot breath across my neck and his stubble scratch against my cheek. My panties were soaking at the invading touch.

"Nice moves." I breathed out, grinding my backside into him. I could feel him tense as I did so, warm hands clutching my hips bones tightly. "Got anymore?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Jamie twirled me around to face him, grabbing my ass his rough hands before grinding into body. A moan died in throat, and I smirked up at him. "Do you have any I should know about?"

"Maybe we can go in the forest, and I can show you them." With our hands clasped tightly, we disappeared into the shallow edge of the forest, falling into each other as our lips touched.

* * *

><p>We appeared back, flushed skin and wrinkled clothes, just in time for cake. They sang the ludicrous 'Happy Birthday' song, and I blew out my sixteen candles with one puff of cool breath. Jamie stood off to the side, and blush coated his cheek as I liked my first bite of cake off the spoon; no doubt he was reliving what I had done to him just minutes before with the same tongue. Alice grinned as she handed Lisa Luneburg a scoop of chocolate ice cream, motioning me over to her.<p>

"Did you enjoy your party, Renesmee?" She whispered at vampire speed into my ear, wind chimes and cool breath pouring out of her lipstick covered lips. I nodded and turned my head to look back at Jamie, winking a lidded eye. Oh yes, this party was great. Just_dashing_.


	2. Chapter Two: If Only He Weren't Gross

Chapter Two.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my king sized bed, my party dress tangled around my waist and the strap less, pink lacey bra unhooked in the front. Sweat covered my skin, and the warm air from the heater across the room choked me. How did I get up here? Why the fuck am I undressed like this? My eyes flittered around the room, and my eyes caught a tuft of dirty blonde hair stuck out from under the comforter. Shit, I did not do that. With caution I felt the hair, flinching as the boy underneath it groaned. Shit, how was I supposed to explain this to Esme when she comes home from work? How was I supposed to explain this to the rest of them, including my absent father who all but hated me?<p>

Without thinking I yanked the blanket off, leaving a nude Jamie laying on my bed with his mouth wide open, chest bare from hair and leading a delicious male part.

"Jamie, hey," I gripped his arm tightly, shaking him. "Wake up, its morning."

"Oh, hey, baby." A sleepy grin appeared on his face, and he leaned up to kiss my lips. "What's up?"

"We have to get you out of here. My parents are going to freak." I flinched as his long finger ran its way up my side, stopping to grip it with his full hand.

"Don't worry about it. We can just say I dropped by this morning. Just let me get a shower." As an idea came to his head his grin turned devilish, and he pulled me close to his body until his lips attacked mine. Coherent thoughts left me, and I gripped his shoulder with my thin, pale fingers. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he ground his now hard manhood into my thigh, and I could feel my wetness start to soak my panties. Alright, I concede. Damn what they think, the only one that would know the truth would be Alice, and she would keep my secret.

"Okay, but only if I get to join you."

* * *

><p>After a few wet orgasms, we dressed and settled in the kitchen for breakfast, me cooking him eggs and frying him bacon while he talked animatedly about his family.<p>

"My brother, Tony- He's a huge athlete in the next town over. And my little sister, Eva, is the star of her swimming team at the middle school. She's only a sixth grader!"

"That's nice, sweetie." I said politely, smiling tensely as I slid the plate of food in front of him. Finally, he can shut his mouth and stop talking about how great his family is. With a wide smile he dug into the food I prepared, shoving food into his mouth like his life depended on it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Did this boy have manners or was he raised in a barn?

"Ren, this food is delicious. What is your secret?"

"Poison, obviously." He chuckled, knowing I was kidding. I wish I wasn't. After a few more minutes of eating he slipped out of his chair and made his way to the downstairs bathroom, brushing his teeth with one of the spare toothbrushes. His minty breath twirled around my naked skin as he appeared behind me, stalling my dish washing as his tongue decided to play with my earlobe. My mind raced with different scenarios. On one hand, I could keep him for the day and use him for my own pleasures, but on the other hand, I could meet up with the girls and do some seriously needed shopping, and scope out my next play toy. As wet kisses appeared all over my neck, I made my decision.

He gave me a happy look as I pushed him out of the door with a quick kiss and a promise of texting him later, which of course I wouldn't. He'd text me first if he ever wanted another piece of this fine ass.


End file.
